


A Monk's Struggle

by sakuplumeria



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Pre-Journey, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria
Summary: It was never easy being a monk with a broken sexual past.Rated mature for sexual struggle theme.
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Kudos: 6





	A Monk's Struggle

Sanzo looked at himself in the mirror.

A cut by his own cracked nail was visible on pale neck.

He closed his eyes.

Moan escaped his lips as warm plump ones pressed against the small cut.

He tilted his neck, giving further access to the wet licking tongue of a certain bottomless pit.

He knew his progressing fantasy was prohibited and his want was taboo.

Those lecherous bastards had viciously stained him.

He opened his eyes and grunted, disgraced of himself.

The decision was his, to keep himself pure or sane.

In the end, the fantasy lingered a bit longer.


End file.
